There’s only one General Carter
by mishy-mo
Summary: 6 years in the future and the SGC is under a new commander... or is it?


There's only one General Carter

The control room was in disarray. There was a flurry of people and paper in the room where only one thing remained constant; the vigil of one Sergeant Harriman and of the base commander, standing silent side by side at the main console in the control room. People scuttled around them in varying degrees of panic, none of them having the years of experience that where firmly embedded in those who stood still, watching the blue shimmering horizon.

Waiting.

The world was in jeopardy once again. SG-2 was out there taking on the bad guys of the universe, taking on the job of saving the world; the very job that once belonged to the team named SG-1; up until a few months ago.

SG-1 was no longer a team at the SGC, having had the president agree with the general that the title of SG-1 would remain with those who served under the now most prestigious name in the last ten years; SGC's the famous five.

Jonas Quinn, the eccentric and bubbly alien who's infectious smile flitted through the halls of the SGC for just a few short months, but the enthusiastic weather buff had made his place within the walls of the base, and under the name of SG-1.

Next was the immortal (it seemed) trouble magnet other wise known as Daniel Jackson. No one ,not even the man himself, could re-count the number of times that he had died, several people over the years made a joke of the fact that the archaeologist appeared to have more lives than that of the average cat.

Teal'c, officially the tallest and widest member of SG-1, was initially silent finding it hard to integrate himself into the bustling world of the Tau'ri, however after 12 years of studying their customs and habit he was still baffled by the humans of earth only just being able to understand and truly appreciated Star Wars after a decades vigil.

The man who took on this stoic alien was Jack O'Neill (two l's) the seven-year commander of the SGC's premier team. Despite a sense of humor that takes years of getting used to and a short-tempered streak, many had found it easily to accept him as a respected leader, his team following egger and loyal to the other side of the galaxy without question, week after week. During his 'colonel years' the reputation and motto 'No one gets left behind.' spread through the SGC filling the hearts of minds of those who served with him. This, made it all the more for him to take on full command of the base as the 'general years' dawned, but unknown to him at the time the command he had of the base would be more short lived than that of SG-1; only 5 years.

During these five years however, command of the flagship team fell to the shoulders of one Samantha Carter. Initially she came to Cheyenne a lowly Captain, progressing to Major and beyond with the help of her team and under the instruction of Hammond and O'Neill. Arriving with the distinct feeling that she had to prove herself, she did so with fineness. Gaining the respect of her team as a fine 'warrior' and the one who saved their butts all the time. She was the one whole bore most of the weight of the world upon her shoulders but had she not had the help of her team no of them would be there on the fateful day where it no rested upon a new team.

Staff blasts where flying through the air, shaking the console before the sergeant with each impact on the Gate room walls.

But still they waited.

Finally four bodies flew through the gate impacting heavily on to the ramp, making the control room sink in to silence as Walter closed the Iris instantly, the cold sound of steal never sounding so inviting and comforting.

'Report.' Called a voice over the intercom.

'We got it, we got it.' Replied the commander of the team.

The control room erupted into cheers, as the commander made their way down to the team that had saved the day, and the next few hundred for the world.

'Well done colonel.' They said smiling.

'Thanks.' He replied cockily. 'General, how the hell did you do that for over a decade?'

'Practice, go and get cleaned up and rested de-brief in the morning.'

With salutes and nods the tired group left the room and headed eagerly in the direction of food and rest.

Thoroughly deserving of course.

The CO headed quietly back to the lonely task of being 'the man'.

One Samantha Carter had taken over from her commanding officer once again.

She had taken to command quite well, those five years she spent as CO of SG-1 gave her excellent experience while in the field, though many did note that there was the odd occasion which she was called upon by General O'Neill for a little 'help' with the busy base which never seemed to be out of trouble. And thus the choice seemed easy once O'Neill had declared his retirement that had came as a shock to most.

Despite being in retirement the year before the SCG was officially started, the way he had devoted his services to the cause, left very few worried of his weekly comments on retirement; but after 12 years (five at a desk I might add) he finally went through on it.

And there was absolutely no one who would say he didn't deserve it.

The party was large and really quite wild for a retirement do, but as long as there was cake you didn't hear him complaining.

But that was a few months ago.

And a lot had changed since then.

The people, the teams very little had stayed the same.

Especially for the new base commander, with the promotion to Brigadier General it seemed to her that everything had changed. She enjoyed her title and the benefits that came with it. A certain power, an ability, it seemed to be able to move mountains. Respect was something that she already had, she'd found along time ago that you could gain a lot of respect if you save a persons life. Or the world for that matter.

Slipping into the large leather chair she gazed over the desk before her, a myriad of files which compared with the task of watching over the world seemed insignificant. But none the less it had to be finished.

One file was of particular interest as it concerned General Carter.

She picked it up and glanced over it quickly then, setting down the folder, the commander thought once again.

Maybe some things hadn't changed, the gou'ald where still out there (though in significantly fewer numbers) and the replicators still existed.

Nope some things just don't change.

But because of one significant change on earth, something thing remained the same.

The sign on the door of the commander of the SGC now read;

Brig. Gen. S. O'Neill.

Some things change.

Like a J for an S.

And some things don't.

But there's only one General Carter, the one and only official Tau'ri/Tok'ra liaison.


End file.
